The Apprentice
by Marauder Madness
Summary: Dark!Harry. What happens when when the Dark Lords apprentice is captured by Ministry Officials? He escapes of course...but not before causing some mayhem... Please RR
1. The Apprentice

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. If you even thought I could match the genius of JK Rowling you are sorely mistaken. Plus there will be some elements and lines adapted from Pirates of The Caribbean so anything relating to then in the story is owned completely by Disney.

**Dedication: **dedicated to all Dark Harry fic writers out there who I have read, you have inspired me to attempt my own. Which I think is pathetic (the story). But oh well. Happy New Years day everyone.

**A/N: **I have never tried to write a Dark Harry fic before, but please bear in mind that this is a OneShot, there will be no prequels and no sequels unless heaps of people beg like crazy in reviews (which I highly doubt will happen.)

**The Apprentice **

A young boy, no older than sixteen stood calmly in the Diagon Alley public square waiting for his execution to begin. Harry Potter or known better as The Apprentice looked onto the assembled Aurors and crowds in mild interest, his black hair fell into his eyes as he waited for his 'crimes' to be read out.

A decorated Auror stood proudly, almost arrogantly started reading off a long role of parchment.

"Harry James Potter, you are here by charged with the following crimes, the most grievous being – Use of all three Unforgivables - murders by Killing Curse: First Degree, Torture using Cruciatus curse: Third Degree, using the Imperious Curse on numerous members of the Wizarding and Muggle community," here the Auror drew breathe for the next list, "Harry James Potter you are here by charged with willingly supporting the Dark Lord, embracing, learning and using Dark Magic, Ignoring the Wizarding Code of Combat, resisting arrest, two counts of escaping Azkaban prison, becoming an illegal Animagus and being in possession of illegal weapons."

The Auror looked over at the prisoner being held, he didn't however expect to see what he saw expressed on the teens face.

Harry stood with two muscled up Auror's, their wands pointed strait at his throat. His startling green eyes and handsome face however showed that he was completely bored with the whole gig going on. He was well aware of the accusing looks the public were sending at him, not to mention the barely contained glee that the Aurors' surrounding him did not show. Their Occlumency shields were pretty crap.

Harry shook his shoulder-length black hair from his eyes as he looked too where they were keeping his weapons, a rather impressive pile of swords, knives and bow and arrows were piled on a table, not to far from him. His wand however was in possession of the annoying Auror reading out his list of charges, who after Harry was executed would snap it in triumph.

He rolled his eyes at his thoughts and gave a rather unnerving smirk too the mauve robed Auror near him, who turned an angry shade of red. It was better to look insanely calm when caught by the Ministry; Harry had learned over the years, it was better than giving them the satisfaction of seeing you scared and weak. He was the apprentice after all of the Dark Lord, and apprentices of such masters never show weakness of any kind.

It had taken sixty two fully trained Aurors to capture him this time, many suffering injuries from Harry's wand. Harry had, after all, been personally trained by none other than Lord Voldemort and been appropriately named Voldemorts apprentice…Voldemorts right hand man, however no one knew how Harry had come into the Dark Lords service, it was a secret guarded closely by the two wizards.

The Auror continued reading, "Harry James Potter, for these crimes you will be subjected to the Dementors Kiss. Do you have any last words?"

The Auror looked over to the apprentice, Harry smiled, answering "Of course I do!" he said, "I would just like to say before I go get my soul sucked out that I suggest all the children in the crowd under the age of thirteen to cover their eyes, this will probably not be pretty."

Harry smirked as all the Aurors stiffened, he loved giving them cheek.

The Aurors then walked Harry towards the Dementors; however the sixteen year old had a plan. As they took him past the spectators he spied a girl with read hair, about his age, arguing with her mother.

"Ginny! I will not allow you to watch this!"

"But mum! I'm fifteen!"

"Don't give me that Ginerva! I don't want you seeing this!"

Harry was just about to pass the girl called Ginny; her back was facing him, about a metre away. He glanced a look at the Aurors beside him, the iron chain sagged slightly between his two cuffed wrists…Harry smiled secretly to himself; he could use their restraints to his advantage.

Suddenly just as they were passing Ginny Harry twisted out of the Aurors strong holds and lunged towards the red head, throwing the chains of his handcuffs across the girl's throat. The crowd screamed and the Aurors aimed their wands, a bit startled at his sudden movement. The girl's mother was looking at the scene in horror, Harry scowled, he normally didn't like taking hostages but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Let her go, Potter," said General Auror Splinter (Harry had met him on a number of occasions).

"General, you know as well as I do that I'm not going to fold to your commands," Harry replied, walking backwards towards the Anti Apparition barrier, "She lives if you give me my effects."

Splinter looked on calmly but Harry noticed the sweat beads forming on his forehead. He sighed lowering his wand, the rest of the Aurors did the same, and Ginny's breathe quickened.

"Thankyou," Harry said, "now give me my weapons please."

The Auror that had read out his crimes handed over his wand to the General angrily as Splinter was also given all of Harry's swords and other contraptions. Splinter walked briskly towards Harry and Ginny, scowling at the apprentice, Harry merely grinned back.

"Give them to her," Harry said, indicating Ginny with his head. The General obeyed, placing the many weapons in the arms of Ginny.

Harry smiled again, "Now Ginny. It is Ginny isn't it?"

"It's Miss Weasley," she replied through her teeth.

"Very well _Miss Weasley _would you be so kind," Harry said turning his hostage around so she was facing him, Ginny scowled up at Harry, as she started to place his two swords into separate sheaths crossed over his back, the handles just on his shoulder blades.

"My wand next," Harry said, playing slightly with Ginny's hair just to annoy her.

"Whatever," she snapped back as she bound a leather holster to Harry's wrist and sheathed his wand inside it. Ginny then finished strapping his dagger belt and bow with arrows across his waste, tightening it with vigour.

"Easy on the goods darling," Harry said with a small smirk.

"You're despicable," she snarled, her brown eyes blazing.

"I do try," Harry replied.

Spinning Ginny around again so he faced General Splinter, who was clenching his teeth in suppressed rage, (Harry was deeply amused by this fact), Harry started walking backwards slowly again.

"General Splinter, Aurors, assembled public and of course Miss Weasley, this will be the day that you always remember as the day that you _almost _executed Harry Marvolo Slytherin!" with that Harry brought the chains from Ginny's throat and pushed her to Splinter.

With that the Aurors started firing spells, Harry held his hands apart and used the first stunner fired at him to shatter the iron hand cuffs on his wrists. Using his new found freedom he flicked out his wand and started at his own assault, all the while edging towards the Anti Apparition barrier.

A blue spell was shooting towards him, Harry brought up his shield, his reactions were extremely fast and the spell was absorbed into a shimmering silver wall of magic. Harry brought down his defence in time too see many gaping mouths from the crowd; Harry rolled his eyes and kept on fighting. He only cast stunners; he didn't want any more charges on him at this moment.

Deciding it was time to get into something more comfortable Harry quickly transfigured his prison clothes into his battle robes. Harry wore completely black right up to his fingerless gloves and heavy leather boots. He grinned and took down a pestering Auror with a bright red stunner.

"Give it up Potter!" yelled General Splinter, "the Apparition wards have been extended."

"Why thankyou for that wonderful piece of information General," Harry replied taking a bow while simultaneously dodging a jet of yellow light, "I shall use it to my advantage."

Splinter roared in anger, letting his concentration slip and allowing Harry to send a disarmer spell, plucking the General's wand right out of his hand. Harry then took out one of his daggers quickly and threw it at Splinter, the knife caught the Generals cloak by the collar and pinned him to the wooden wall behind him.

Splinter yelled angrily, "You'll never get the upper hand in this war, Potter!"

Harry pouted playfully, "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, General but I already have the upper hand in this war."

With that the apprentice ran through the fiasco of disorganised Aurors and panicking public, deflecting, dodging, weaving and ducking spells shot towards him by angry people with wands. He broke free of the chaos with only about six Aurors on his tail (which he took down rather quickly with some well aimed Befuddlementcharm, making the Aurors lunge back and attack their own people.

Harry ran into the darker streets of Diagon Alley, keeping to the shadows he scanned for the Anti-Apperation barriers, the Ministry had blocked off the whole alley. He didn't want to change into his Animagus form, he would be a beacon for attention, and he didn't want to reveal his most powerful Animagus form to Ministry officials just yet. They had also prevented all Portkey production. So Harry turned to plan B.

He walked to a shop named "Appeasing Melody's: a Wizarding Guide to Music" the place was packed with all kinds of magical musical instruments displayed in the slightly dusty windows.

Harry flicked his wand, muttering an incantation and conjured a hair clip. Sheathing his wand Harry bent the hair clip and started to pick the lock of the shop. Although all the stores in Diagon Alley were guarded by magic, they were not defended from the simple things in life, like lock picking.

Harry smirked at the simplicity; it was hardly 'Breaking and entering' more like just 'entering'.

A click sounded and the door swung slowly open. Harry slipped inside, closing the door behind him and silently moving towards the shops fireplace, looking for some Floo Powder.

With his cloak rippling behind him Harry descended on the shops stone fireplace and seized a pot of the green powder. Snapping out his wand Harry whispered _incendio_ at the grate and a blazing fire burst into life. The shadows flickering around the room Harry threw some powder into the flames and watched as the fire turned emerald.

Just as he was about to step into the fire the door of the shop burst open revealing six Aurors and General Splinter himself into the room.

Harry sighed and spun around to meet them, one eyebrow raised slightly. As silently as possible he twitched his hand, pointing in tern to each of the Aurors, minus the General.

Unknown to anyone but Harry in the room he had just cast the _Imperious _curse upon all of the Aurors. But they held their original positions; Harry didn't want the curse to be shown right now…he would wait until…the opportune moment.

"Potter, you can not escape, the Floo Network has been disabled, now why don't you hand over your wand and other assorted weapons and we go back to the Ministry," said the General almost mockingly.

Harry merely raised the other eyebrow, "You know General you really shouldn't be saying these things to me when I still have a wand."

"You are outnumbered, Potter!"

Harry let out a barking laugh and turned sparking eyes on the General, "Oh am I really?"

Twitching his hand again Harry ordered the Aurors to face each other in pairs, their wand aimed at each others hearts. Harry sniggered at the General Splinters expression, his own wand pointing at the senior Auror.

"Now, General, we must come to an accord, you let me go and I'll stop your precious Aurors from killing each other?" bargained Harry walking over the General slowly.

The Generals eyes narrowed, "You fight dirty, Potter."

"It's not dirty, general, it's tactics, and you lack them immensely," Harry replied smoothly his mouth twitching upwards.

The Auror clenched his jaw.

Harry smiled. He knew he had won the battle.

General Splinters looked like he really didn't wand to do this as he nodded reluctantly for Harry to take the curse off the Aurors. Harry obliged but made sure he had them all stunned before releasing them of the Curse.

"General Splinters, it was an experience meeting you again but I really must be going," Harry said, "I have a private tutoring lesson to attend to with my Master."

There was just enough time for Harry to see the Generals angry expression and raising wand before he burst into the fiery form of a phoenix before exploding into fire, transporting him back to his Master.

The Apprentice had vanished, leaving the Ministry at a loss at what to do…for the third time.

**A/N:** Please be nice, if you got down to the last line in this story then you are a very patient person! I spent ages pondering on wether or not to post this fic, finally deciding on saying 'what the hell' I'm gonna post it! Because I didn't think it was that good. So please read and review. Cheers!

---Marauder Madness


	2. The Mission

**Disclaimer: **I said I don't own Harry Potter in the last chapter; do you really need to hear it again? Also there are some minor elements adapted from Pirates of the Caribbean, those all belong to Disney.

**Dedication: **to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, you all encouraged me to write another one

**A/N: **Well, here it is, the sequel to the other chapter which was only meant to be a OneShot cause personally I think I totally _suck _at Dark!Harry, but anyway there are lots of nice people on this site who encouraged me to write a sequel, (people who reviewed, you guys/girls rock!). I hope you all like it…it is longer than the other one and my fingers are dead from typing, so I'll stop writing this so you can go and read the story before my fingers drop off. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Mission**

Harry landed on his feet engulfed in flames standing in the middle of a massive marble stoned room. He started walking towards an arched doorway, his black boots echoing in the vast space. The Apprentice came to the majestic arch, crisscrossing lines of defence magic entwined each other across the doorway, preventing Harry on going any further.

Taking out his wand Harry pointed it at the defence magic mechanisms (that were created by the Dark Lord himself) and started muttering phrases in Parseltongue. The tip of his wand started to glow before a streak of light hit the defences, making them part for him like curtains. Harry smiled; it was good to be home.

Stepping through the Apprentice was met by an even larger room than the previous, however this one had much different uses. Lining the walls were weapons and Dark trinkets, a massive glass Pensive stood in the corner and ceiling high bookshelves covered the North side of the room.

Harry started to put all his weapons away into their right places before unfastening his cloak and hanging it on one of the hooks lining the west side of the room. Harry sighed in relief and flopped down onto a green velvet chair. He had only been in Azkaban for two days and the Dementors hadn't affected him as much as the Aurors would have wanted them to but Harry was glad to be back in familiar surroundings.

Breathing deeply Harry started to meditate; he did this to clear his mind after every battle, cleansing his head helped The Apprentice move on with his studies. Suddenly Harry felt a pressure outside his mental barrier and immediately countered against it. The onslaught continued for fifteen more minutes and Harry's head was starting to hurt.

Then abruptly it stopped and a figure stepped into Harry's view.

Black robed and menacing stood Lord Voldemort, looking down upon his charge, "you did well, Harry, however next time I will expect you to be able to push me completely away."

Harry smiled and looked up to his master, "of course, Master."

Voldemort sat down in the chair opposite Harry, scrutinizing his apprentice, "you were captured again Harry, I do not like it when my followers are outwitted by the feeble ministry."

Harry looked at Voldemort with a raised eyebrow, "it took them sixty two fully trained Aurors to detain me."

The Dark Lord looked onto his charge thoughtfully, "Yes, that is true, I must admit that is impressive, but I still do not like the idea of you being in the clutches of those purple robed fools. Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes master, however I would like to say that the mission was a success." Harry said smugly.

Voldemort sat up straighter at this comment, "So you have it, you have the password and the code into Azkaban?"

"Yes," replied Harry, "and you wouldn't believe what it is! It's so obvious!"

"Do tell."

Harry snickered, "The password is 'Azkaban Prison'" Voldemort snickered, "and the code is 1363, the very year the prison was opened."

Harry conjured two goblets of wine and handed one to his master, "it wasn't difficult infiltrating the ministry; the hard bit was getting out. It seemed at though General Splinter had called all the Aurors in England."

Voldemort took a sip out of his drink, "he probably did, I've found with my dealing with him that the guy overreacts quite a bit."

"Yes, but I was only in Azkaban for two days. Last time he had me there for six."

Harry's master then placed his goblet down and fixed his charge with a stare, Harry knew this look, and it was the kind of look that his master gave him when he was to do something important. Normally it was a mission of some sort; Harry also set down his cup and narrowed his eyes slightly in curiosity.

"Is there something you wish me to do?" Harry asked.

Voldemort smiled, glad that his apprentice had caught on so quickly, "Yes Harry there is. I know that you have only just returned from your last mission but I require you to return back to Azkaban."

"What would be the task?" asked Harry, intrigued.

Voldemort picked up his goblet again, "I want you to free all my Death Eaters that have been imprisoned there. Especially my inner circle members like Bellatrix and Barty, they are faithful and I am in need of followers I can fully rely on, apart from you offcourse."

Harry smirked, "I will gladly take the mission, however how long do I have to plan?"

"I will give you two days to plan the mission; it will take a while for the ministry to find out what you attacked them for. I have given you enough time to plan, but now enough time for the ministry to change the code and password of Azkaban." Voldemort explained quickly.

"That's sounds good, but will you be helping me plan the mission?" Harry asked.

"Normally, I would be the one planning an important mission like this, but I think you have proved yourself capable of handling such a task," Harry's master said with a faintly proud gleam in his eye.

"I will not fail you, Master," Harry said happily as he picked up his goblet, but when he went to drink he found nothing there, he looked shrewdly at Voldemort, "care to explain," he said indicating the empty goblet.

"You should not drink before planning an attack, you lose concentration, and you are only sixteen, I would be an irresponsible adult if I let you drink it. It is against wizarding law, it's illegal!" his master said, mocking the wizarding legal system.

"Since when have you ever worried about anything being legal?" Harry said with a smile, but put down the goblet anyway and went off to research the defence systems around Azkaban.

For the next two days Harry worked on the infiltration and escape plans of his assignment, plotting maps, working out the dimensions and entrances around the prison, while his master looked on appraisingly and pointed out little helpful tips.

Harry's final plan was to take a small boat that would be concealed by an invisibility charm and travel across to Azkaban Island alone. Meanwhile he would have a moderate amount of Death Eaters attack a nearby village, keeping the Aurors distracted while he slipped inside the building. Actually getting inside the building would be easy, the Dementors don't recognise the difference between an Auror and one of Voldemorts followers, all that Harry needs is the correct code and password.

Harry would then unlock all the Death Eaters cells and lead them out one bye one, he couldn't have the Dementors getting suspicious by a sudden influx of freed prisoners. Harry would then give them all some spare wands that his master lent to him, they would then commandeer the Azkaban prison ship used to take over inmates from the mainland, this ship would hold all of Harry and the Death Eaters. Then they would escape half way out to sea where the Apparition wards stop and leave the Aurors stranded on Azkaban Island. See how they like it.

Harry smiled; he was ready for this mission.

Voldemort came up to Harry, "You have done well, and I expect the mission to go smoothly."

"Thankyou, Master," Harry answered, "Do please forgive me but I must go get prepared."

"You will leave in an hour, use your time wisely and take only your best weapons," the Dark Lord ordered.

"Yes Master."

An hour and a half later The Apprentice was travelling under the cover of darkness in a small boat toward Azkaban prison, a smile graced his lips as he saw in the distance the massive silhouette of the Azkaban prison ship, docked just off the entrance to the jail. Soon the Aurors would have no control over it.

About half way there Harry felt the Anti Apparition ward pass, all he had now was the boat. Unsheathing his wand Harry looked out towards the prison, the boat gliding with use of magic across the glassy black water. Finally the boat hit the shore line and Harry stepped our, bringing his occlumency shield up to full force for a defence against the Dementors.

Crouching low Harry surveyed the entrance, two solitary Aurors stood guard with the Dementors, Harry looked at the time, the Death Eaters would be attacking the village any minute now and the two guards would be called over to help.

The Apprentice looked back to the mainland and saw a flickering green light in the distance, the Dark Mark. It was Harry's signal that they had started the battle. Soon enough the Aurors took out a small globe like sphere from each of their pockets, a communication method Harry concluded. Then after looking at it they both raced towards a small speedy boat and zoomed back towards the mainland. Harry smiled.

Waiting until they were out of site Harry walked casually up to the guarding Dementors, two floating creates blocked his entrance; Harry understood this as a sign to give them the code and password, he obliged.

"Azkaban Prison," Harry told the Dementors, "1363."

They swiftly moved out of his way and Harry walked calmly through to the main prison cells where most of the Death Eaters would be held. The damp and mouldy walls were rather depressing and the distant cries of the prisoners echoed through the whole jail. Finally Harry came to where he wanted to be.

The Apprentice looked down a dark and dreary corridor, cells lining each side; he already knew which ones held Death Eaters.

Harry worked swiftly, unlocking and disabling the complicated magic surrounding each cell. Soon he had eight rather shabby looking Death Eaters (who wouldn't stop thanking him) following him towards the maximum security cells where most of Harry's master's inner circle was being held.

Harry and his followers soon got to their destination. A heavily bolted and chained door stood firmly between Harry and his target, he could feel the incredibly strong defence magic pulsating off it. Harry rolled his eyes; yet again the ministry forgot that simplicity is the best root when dealing with kind of defence.

Indicating to the group that he wanted them to be quiet Harry took out his wand and conjured a crow bar; the Death Eaters looked on in puzzlement.

One Death Eater decided that moment to ignore Harry's order and speak up, "Err, what is that for?"

"You will speak when spoken to, Newland, do not disobey my orders," Harry snapped hooking the crow bar in the groove between the door and the wall, "but I will answer your question, let's just say it's all a matter of the proper…_leverage_."

Harry then pulled on the crow bar and the door broke free, swinging open. Harry smiled.

The Apprentice led the group into a much smaller corridor, Harry smirked seeing that there were no Dementors, he had chosen the one time where the maximum security cells where not guarded by Dementors to attack.

Harry walked through the corridor, muttering complicated spells under his breath and unlocking all the cells that he needed. Although Harry was familiar with some of the outer circle Death Eaters he was much more close to the Inner Circle, Harry knew all the Death Eaters he saw in these cells.

Finally he came to the last cell and smiled, "Bellatrix! I haven't seen you in ages, getting thrown into Azkaban is not a good way to stay in Master's inner circle."

Bellatrix's head snapped up, "Harry! What are you doing here? Master is always the one that gets us out of here…"

Harry smirked, "He entrusted me with this important mission, Master has put his faith in me that I get you grovelling followers out of here alive."

Bellatrix laughed, "It's good to see you again, faithful Apprentice"

Harry held out his hand to help her up, "Come Bella, we have an escape plan to put into motion," he said with a raised eyebrow.

Bella cackled and fell back into the rest of the group following Harry out through the corridor and into the dark sky and faint moonlight.

They all started to creep swiftly around to the Azkaban prison boat, which was anchored at a small rickety dock. Harry crept forward and crouched down, beckoning the group to do the same, "see that ship over there?" they all nodded, "we are going to escape on that ship."

"What? Are we going to steal it?" asked Bella excitedly.

"No, Bella, we are going to _commandeer _the ship," Harry said with a smirk, "Now, here's the plan," Harry said as he spread a map on the ground.

Harry and a Death Eater named Nott climbed up the back of the ship, taking out their wands. This was stage one of the attack and Harry wanted it to go exactly to plan.

When they got on deck and saw around five Aurors preparing to sale, Harry decided to make his presence known, although he did have his hood covering his face, to keep his identity a secret, "Gentlemen, stay calm, we are talking over the ship," Harry said almost mockingly.

"Aye Avast!" said Nott, Harry looked at him like he had grown two heads. That was _not _what he had planned.

The Aurors laughed and the leader came forward, Harry bit back a smirk, he hadn't realised it in the darkness but it was non other than General Splinter, "this ship cannot be crewed by two Death Eaters. You'll never make it out of the bay," splinter said.

Harry laughed and pulled down his hood, while simultaneously raising his wad to point at Splinter's forehead, "General…I'm Harry Marvolo Slytherin…savvy?"

It was Nott's turn to look at Harry in confusion. Savvy? What the hell was that?

That was the signal for the rest of the group to attack, the rest of the Death Eaters climbed up onto the deck, wands aimed, smiling.

The Apprentice almost cracked a rib trying not to laugh at the Generals face.

"You!" Splinter snarled, lunging forward, but Harry was ready and stunned the General before he could even reach him.

Harry and the Death Eaters then started showering the Aurors with stunners; soon they had all the ministry officials snap frozen on the deck. Harry smirked and ordered Nott to start moving out of the dock.

The Apprenticed then told the entire outer circle Death Eaters to levitate the Aurors back to Azkaban Island while the ship moved from the dock. Moving to the back of the ship Harry watch Azkaban move farther away, the Aurors had started to stir from the spells cast on them and were shouting criticisms at him.

Harry caught the gaze of General Splinter and smirked, that man was really to rash for his own good. Harry gave him a lazy salute, "Thankyou General for getting us ready to make way. We would have had a hard time of it by ourselves," Harry shouted, enjoying the furious ranting that Splinter succumbed to afterward. Harry distinctly heard an Auror say to Splinter – "that's got to be the best Death Eater I've ever seen."

The Apprentice laughed quietly and sauntered over to Bella, "once we are out of the Anti Apparition field we'll Apparate back to Master, please tell the rest of the group."

"Of course," she replied.

Harry walked over to the front of the ship, keeping a watchful eye ahead, the sun was starting to rise and the sky shone blood red and fierce yellow, but something was looming in the horizon, a mass of figures riding broomsticks were shooting towards the ship.

Harry cursed; one of the Aurors back at the Island must have send out a distress signal. Harry snapped into action, shouting orders.

"Bolt, Nott, Parkinson and Whistler go down into the hull and see if you can find anything of use," Harry ordered, making his way over to Bella.

"Harry, what's the problem?" she asked.

"Look to the East." Harry answered, Bella spun around.

"Shit," she exclaimed, "how did they come?"

"Distress signal," Harry replied calmly, "Bella I'm ordering you to control the Ship, get it out of the Apparition field and then go back to Master, if they have time to board the boat I still want you to be_ in control," _Harry said sternly.

"Yes, Harry, but what will you do?"

Just then the four Death Eaters Harry send off to search the ship came back, "Sir, we have found three emergency broomsticks, but only one works, the rest have been in there for so long they've rotted away," Bolt said.

Harry snatched the working broom away from Whistler's hand and spun around back to Bella, "I'll be up there, fighting, there is at least around twenty five Aurors and only twelve of us. I can easily take them on but I can't risk any of you Death Eaters getting caught, that's why I have to distract them. I'm completing this mission."

With that Harry mounted his broom and kicked off from the ground, heading towards the massive silhouette of Aurors.

Harry unsheathed his wand; he was close enough to see the Auror's faces now, so it was close enough for them to see his. They immediately recognised him and many growled in anger, putting on an extra burst of speed, Harry was nearly in their firing range.

Suddenly a wall of spells came shooting towards Harry, so he dived steeply towards the glass-like water, pulling up just in time to skim his feet across the surface, the Aurors started throwing spells down at him. Harry swerved and rolled on his broom to avoid the many colourful spells smashing into the water around him.

Then some of the Aurors dived after him, making the rest follow. They were all now going at breakneck speed across the surface of the water, exactly what Harry wanted. Pulling his broom upwards Harry rocketed into the sky before conjuring an impressive silver shield that appeared right in front of his pursuers, like a massive mid-air wall. The crashed right into it. Harry laughed.

All but three Aurors had been knocked unconscious. The three that weren't started to get really furious and started throwing spell after spell towards Harry, who dodged them easily.

Suddenly Harry heard multiple cracking sounds, Bella and the rest of the Death Eaters had passed the wards and Apparated back to his Master, the mission was complete. Except now _he _had to get back.

Flying the broom fifty feet above the water Harry stopped and hovered, the Aurors weren't far off his tail. Harry breathed in deeply, sheathed his wand, swung his leg over the broom and jumped. Harry concentrated hard, and soon when he was half way down Harry bust into an inferno of flames and disappeared the same way he did on his last mission.

Even back at the mainland people could hear the furious roars of the three Aurors. Who where looking at the empty broom which used to hold the Apprentice.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go! Seven pages of Dark Harry helping out his Death Munches, did you like it? Please tell me in a review.

PS: the broomstick chase was a last second thought…that's probably why it's kinda weird and badly written.

_Thanks to all these people who reviewed._

**Barranca**: yes he is a menace, and the Dark Lord be a little angry at him getting caught, thanks for the review. **IronFist Shady Gurl**: Aww! Thanks for the encouragement, its greatly appreciated. **the (french ) dark lord**: Love the name! I'm learning French…ok back to the subject, here's the sequel you wanted, hope you like it! **Tornintopeices**: I have been watching a rather unhealthy amount of PotC lately, lol, Hope you like the sequel. **angelkat2502**: Glad you liked it, and yes I am doing more with the theme! **Theman**: yes I love Harry's 'Dark activities', as for the Harry/Bella romance…never read it before, but I did put in some extra Harry and Bella dialogue for you. Enjoy. **TheNextMarauder**: I know you, Padfoot! Are you gonna start on your Dark!Harry story soon?

---Marauder Madness


End file.
